User talk:Drigibug313
Archives: *Archive 1 Hey! Remember me? Man, its like a family reunion! I know, i haven't been here in a LONG time! Whaaaassssuuuppp? I haven't seen you in FOREVER! I just started coming back yesterday, How are you? Neither have I. How've you been? Also, if you want to talk to me, I'm at chat. It doesn't seem to be that long yet, but I will do it for you anyway. How many sections do you want me to move to the archive? Okay. You're very welcome, and I'm at chat. Hi! I'm here, and I'm not even supposed to be here! Wanna chat? I'm at chat if you want to chat. Hello dirigibug thank you for the picture that you posted on the wiki that is on my user box. Thank you. Ok, what is it? Simply put {|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: #(desired hex triplet here); border: 2px solid #(desired hex triplet here); width:100%;" that code at the top of your userpage. About the hex triplet, just look up the color you want on Wikipedia and there should be an infobox about the color with that color's hex triplet at the bottom, so put the desired hex triplet in place of "(desired hex triplet here)" wherever there is supposed to be a hex triplet, ok? Hi dirigi. Hello dirigibug. Would you like to have a nickname bro? Just asking and how are you doing. What is your faveorite video game seris othe than pikmin. Mine is kirby and pokemon. LOL, that is awesome, you know what, we should make a kirby and pikmin mashup game with zero 3 and dark matter and other charaters. I came up with a nickname for me:Fefnir which is nameof one of the four gaurdians of Copy MegamanX. Geuss who saw Hunger Games last week end, the movie was good but disturbing it was good. It was my sister's fave movie. Why does my text make a stupid box sometimes? P.S. want to chat, my nickname is omega 333 It only does that you start a line with a space like this. To space out comments from the start, use a ":" instead. Whoops, I'm really sorry! If you see this message, I'll be waiting at da chat. Supermoon DID YOU SEE THE SUPERMOON?! Yeah, I did! Do you want to chat later? I'll be here around 3:00 your time. Ok, sure. Hey Why is your species trying to kill my pikmin? But aside from that, once I have completed Pikmin 2, I will be more active on the wiki. Go to http://www.mibbit.com/ and look up #pikipedia. Then fill in your username to "Drigibug313" or whatever you like, and join! Don't worry, that's the chat place. Hello I'm DaGamesta, a user of this wiki. I've seen your work on Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet, and I just wanted to know I if I could help. To see my work, look at my games: *''Pikoblitz'' *''Pikoblitz 2'' Work In Progress *''Pikmin: The Final Frontier'' Working on it So, yeah. Just respond to me and tell me what you think about my offer. No strings attached, that's a guarantee! User: DaGamesta User talk: DaGamesta Sorry, I have a set script and everything for the game planned out. If you had asked me that when I first started, I would've said yes, but my game is too far along in developement now. Actually, I could really use your help for the sequel I'm planning to do after completing P:TWPP, so if you're still around, you can help! Also, loving your personal games. Keep up the good work! Hey, Dirigi. I'll always be around. I understand about you have done too much on your game to change it now, but anyway, I would love to help you on your sequel. Thank you for your kind words about my games! -User: DaGamesta Howdy You probably don't know me very well, but I'm Amphituber. If you want me to help with your sequel or you want to help with Pikmin: Hybrids let me know. Also, quick question: are we allowed to talk with new people before an admin posts an official welcome or not? I left this new guy named Pikminwraith a message, so I was just wondering. Re: Long time no see... It is good to have you back! I was the one who nominated, and eventually featured your article. I deemed it articulate enough to be considered as one. That aside, I'm excited that you've returned! You, along with all the other active contributors, will continue to help Pikmin Fanon into an awesome fan site! PS: I don't have access to my primary computer, so I'll be on and off. This also means I won't be able to do my work offline; the pages are saved on my main computer as well. Long Time No See! Hi! I haven't seen you hear for a while. A few things have changed, but not much... By the way, have you seen the story serial on the main page? I am writing it and it is ongoing! Re: Question Hmm, yes, you meet all the requirements. You're Master Bud now! How do you do it? Hey, Drigibug. I was looking at your awesome images, and I'm wondering, how did you do it and what program did you use? I've got GIMP 2. What tools should I use to edit? He seems to be inactive... In the meantime, I will explore the lassoe. Would You Be Interested? Hey, Drigibug. You are one of the active users on this wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to join this group. You don't have to, but I thought you might like it. if it's no bother You may not know me or heard of me, but I'm Bulborb bro. I know it's sudden but I need your help with images. Like I said I know it's sudden but if you could, I'd like to help you back in return. If you can reply soon. Bulborb bro. Re: Hey It's good to see you again! I'm fine, and actually, I've been a bureaucrat for 3 years. Time flies... Wow. Anyway, I'm preparing for a major overhaul of my game, since I realized that it has a bad design, so you might see big changes to it in the future. I've also been (VERY slowly) improving the wiki itself; I've even got a todo list on my userpage. I'm sad to see that you won't be updating Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet anymore! I really liked how it was turning out! Well, I wish you luck with Pikmin 2.5, and you mentioned modding Pikmin 2. If you need any help with that, ask Espyo, he's great with Pikmin 2 hacking/modding. Anyway, how have you been? 01:09, 4 October 2015 (EDT) I see. That's good, I'm happy that you haven't forgotten about Pikmin! And yeah, I'm also aware that Chuggaa's doing an LP of Pikmin 3. Because of it, people at have been updating everything to prepare for the frenzy of new readers that are bound to come. I'm excited for what you'll do with Pikmin 2.5! This reminds me, I hope Nintendo makes an HD re-rerelease of Pikmin 1 and 2. ("Re-rerelease" because of New Play Control!, lol.) I'm also excited for Pikmin 4! I hope it's bigger than Pikmin 3, because I liked Pikmin 3 very much, but it was quite short. Also, while we're on the topic of games, I'm overhauling my game, like I already mentioned; you can see what I have in mind here. So... yeah! 02:44, 4 October 2015 (EDT) Hello! My name is PurplePikminPower! Cool, I've been on for about 2 years, and I've been on hiatus multiple times. But my mom bought me NPC Pikmin and now I'm obsessed with Pikmin all over again! WITCHCRAFT!! I am too scared to even go near the Submerged Castle! Did you just skip that cave? I know how you feel. I just get wrecked going near them. AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON THAT STUPID PIKMIN AREA WITH 3 PIKING SNAGRETS!!! GAH!! OMG I JUST LITERALLY BEAT PIKMIN 3 FOR THE FIRST TIME EVEEEEEER!!!! Dude, I started with a hundred, and came out with around thirty! Dude, he is OP compared to P1 or P2's final bosses. EMPEROR BULBLAX IS A TOTAL JOKE!!! I guess. It's fine with me. You can use any of my enemies. Hey I dont think we've met? Hey I dont think you and me have met. Nice to meet you and I have a few questions on how I can improve. Respond back if you want. Umm, hey. Could you please check my new game? Pikmin: The Duor Why, thank you! I'm trying to focus more on the plot than I did with my previous games. RE:Buried Histories Hey, I know you put this on Pikfan23's page and not mine, but I was just thinking about ideas. Some ideas would be figurines of gods, arrowheads, a small cross, or runes. Hope I could help! Ragnorok X 22:31, 8 October 2015 (EDT) Some greek god related stuff.... A small lightning bot(Zeus), and other symbols of power....I can't think of much more greek things. Pottery shards and mosaic shards would be great also. Ragnorok X 20:46, 9 October 2015 (EDT) Great job on buried histories, I might look into some images for that series for you! Ragnorok X 22:43, 9 October 2015 (EDT) Hey, would this work for Insect Incubator? Ragnorok X 15:48, 10 October 2015 (EDT) Hey, what kind of lizard fossil would you like? An imprint or a skeleton? Imprint would be much easier, btw. Ragnorok X 18:45, 11 October 2015 (EDT) I got Monster Grave. I'll put the image here and also put it there. Re: Need some assistance :Hey Drigibug313! Let's see, for the Buried History series you could have several different pottery shards, those are actually really common to find buried. And perhaps carved arrowheads. Bone tools and bone objects work as well; the oldest musical instrument ever found was a bone flute from around 40000 years ago. Since your "Ancient Currency" series is all about modern currency, you could also use some worn primitive coins or stone tablet pieces. And you could have some fossils of prehistoric animals if you want to go that "ancient." Otherwise, lapis lazuli or other pretty stones went into a lot of ancient jewelry, and the Greeks actually left behind some ancient gears. One neat treasure would be a mortar and pestle, the little bowl with the crushing tool that's used to traditionally make guacamole. You could even use old chess pieces, or little figurines like that. I hope that helps, I'll let you know if I think of any more! Scruffy 01:44, 9 October 2015 (EDT) :Basically what Scruffy said. And yes, pottery and old coins are really common to find, so there's that. 16:44, 9 October 2015 (EDT) OMGGGGG I just finally beat the Submergged Castle! And by that, I mean I practically ran through the entire cave, ignored all the treasure, and only tried to beat the Waterwraith. AND I DID!! The pluckaphone is so OP! Hey Are you an admin? Hey drigibug13 me again. Are you an admin or if not what are you? Need to know as soon as soon as possible. Thanks. Hey I just wanted to know if you can make me a rollbacker please.? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 21:00, 3 May 2016 (EDT) Wiki Cleanup